The Flash: Rebirth 3
Synopsis for "Rearview Mirrors" In Abra Kadabra's hideout, the villain is attacked by a mysterious figure who comments that "there isn't room in this century for the both of us." The magical villain's fate is unknown. At Justice Society of America headquarters, Jesse Chambers is contemplating a statue of her parents: Johnny Quick and the original Liberty Belle. While being comforted by her husband Rick Tyler, an explosion suddenly occurs in front of the pair. An image of Johnny Quick materializes and begs Barry Allen not to hurt Jesse before vanishing. Back in Fallville, the Justice League, the Justice Society, and other heroes have built a containment chamber for Barry, whose personal energy field has become tainted with a black aura that burns through speed energy. The heroes plan to disconnect Barry from the Speed Force to save his life. Iris is brought in order to act as Barry's "lightning rod" to help keep him from being reabsorbed into the Speed Force. However, after remembering their first date, Barry's energy field overloads and destroys the chamber. Green Lantern creates a new chamber with his ring and carries Barry away from the other Flashes. With lightning bolts targeting him from the sky, Barry soon breaks out after achieving a safe distance from the other speedsters and begins to run. He reveals that he plans to run back into the Speed Force to spare his friends and family. Despite Superman attempting to stop him, Barry proves that he is faster and achieves the speed he needs to escape the material plane. As he begins to reenter the Speed Force, Barry witnesses past events of his life in reverse, ranging from the past days' worth of events to his own birth. Barry desperately tries to remember Iris' name as he begins to lose his individuality. With some prodding from a mysterious voice, Barry retains his memories and fully enters the Speed Force. Barry is shocked to discover Max Mercury and Johnny Quick, both imprisoned within the energy inside the Speed Force. Johnny grabs Barry's wrist and pleads with him not to "let it" hurt Jesse (the full version of the message Jesse witnessed) before Barry's energy kills him in the same way as Savitar and Lady Flash. Before the two are pulled even deeper into the Speed Force, Max manages to tell Barry that he is not responsible for the deaths of the speedsters. The true villain then reveals himself: Professor Zoom, the Reverse Flash (wielding the lightning spear used at the beginning of the story), boasting that he's "shifted Barry into reverse." Appearing in "Rearview Mirrors" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) *The Flash (Wally West) *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *The Flash (Bart Allen) Supporting Characters *Iris West Allen *Johnny Quick (Final Appearance Dies) *Max Mercury *Justice League *Wonder Woman *Superman (Clark Kent) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Justice Society of America *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Liberty Belle (Jesse Chambers) *Hourman (Rick Tyler) Villains *The Man With The Spear Other Characters *Abra Kadabra Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash:_Rebirth_Vol_1_3 *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=11881 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-rebirth-rearview-mirrors/37-159734/ The Flash: Rebirth 03